


【带卡abo】初次上路请多关照

by forkforky



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkforky/pseuds/forkforky
Summary: 应该大概是半年前，由于xx原因屏了lof说AO3随缘见，现在才发现，我没有在AO3发哈哈哈哈哈哈哈如果你现在看到了，还愿意看完，那就真的是缘分了





	【带卡abo】初次上路请多关照

（上）

熟悉而令人安心的味道不知何时包裹着全身，柔软的床榻上卡卡西睡得正香。然而好景不长，卡卡西觉得自己的脸上一阵阵地痒，像是有虫子就在自己的眼前飞来飞去。疲惫的卡卡西觉得十分烦躁，眼睛都懒得睁，抬起手想扇开烦扰的虫子们。

“卡卡西……”耳边传来带土的轻唤，卡卡西才反应过来自己的手腕被紧紧抓住，悬在半空动弹不得。

“唔……带土”卡卡西不满地睁开眼，手上用力想把伏在自己身上的带土推开。感觉到卡卡西的反抗，带土却更用力地把卡卡西压在床上，不让他动弹，嘴上不停地亲吻着。额头、鼻尖、嘴唇然后又回到了卡卡西的左眼上，柔软的舌头仔细舔食着伤疤，微睁的眼瞳中透出鲜艳的红，眼睫轻颤，魅惑而优雅。空气中Alpha的信息素越来越浓烈，刺激着卡卡西仍旧迟钝的神经，Omega的气息被勾出，与更为厚重的味道融为一体。气氛开始变换，眼前开始出现薄雾，卡卡西下意识地露出舌尖舔了舔唇。

“等等……带土……唔别，我已经……很累了……”

当然累了，卡卡西本来就不是精力无限的类型，这一次的任务又持续了大半个月，为了尽早赶回来，这几天更是没怎么好好休息过。可是这大半个月来，难受的可不只卡卡西一个。

“乖，卡卡西……”带土将头转而埋在卡卡西肩上磨蹭，微微抬头，轻咬卡卡西的耳垂。一只手轻轻抚摸着卡卡西的鬓角以示安抚，另一只手却从衣摆已经探入了卡卡西的腰上，贪婪地揉捏着。“我们只做一次，好不好？我很想你，卡卡西……”

低沉性感的声音直接从耳畔击入大脑，无法抵挡。腰部开始发软，浓厚的信息素味道让卡卡西的意识渐渐模糊，只感觉身上被触碰的地方慢慢变得灼热难耐。本来离发情期就不远了，这样下去……

没有再让卡卡西继续思考下去的机会，带土已经把卡卡西的衣服掀了起来，顺着颈部一直吻到胸前，一口咬住粉红的果实，右手自然地降落在了另一颗上，按压玩弄。

“哈……”突如其来的刺激让即将被逼入发情期的身体轻轻发颤，力气被一点一点卸去，双腿却慢慢开始磨蹭起来，像是要提醒身上的人别忘了这边。身体开始回忆。无法拒绝接下来的事情所会带来的快感，卡卡西很清楚。

“那……你快一点……”卡卡西抬起手臂，遮在那双氤氲得像是随时都能落泪的眼睛上。

“好。”获得准许的带土轻笑一声，灼热的呼吸打在卡卡西胸前却像是一股热浪要将他包裹起来。带土移开了搭在卡卡西腰上的手，在亲吻卡卡西身体的过程中迅速扒掉了两人的衣服，伸手握住卡卡西的分身缓缓揉搓。他用另一只手强硬地分开卡卡西的双腿，好让身体挤入卡卡西的腿间。完成一切后，嘴唇回到了卡卡西的脸上轻轻啄吻，手却在卡卡西的分身上肆虐横行。

“这不是很有精神嘛，卡卡西。”带土低头在卡卡西耳边呢喃着，右手拇指刻意在漂亮的铃口滑过，引起卡卡西一阵战栗，后穴的瘙痒越发明显。

“唔……”卡卡西向一边侧过头，无力地逃避着，却若隐若现地露出了白皙的后颈。香甜的信息素从那处肆无忌惮地散发出来，如同毒品一般吸引着带土，吸引着他去舔舐，去撕咬，去一次又一次地标记，让它成为自己的所有物，让卡卡西成为自己的所有物。

他确实也这么做了。带土轻轻地托起卡卡西的脖颈，将脸埋在颈后，用鼻子轻嗅，用唇舌亲吻，用牙齿按压挑拨。致命的快感从后颈游走于全身，只想将快感尽数释放，而沉迷于腺体的带土手上的动作却慢了下来，分身孤零零地硬挺着，逼得卡卡西挺动腰背，让下体获得更多安抚“嗯……带土……”

“别急，卡卡西。卡卡西太累了，我们可不能这么容易就射了。”说着，带土就把分身上的手顺着腰背滑到了身后的秘处“得等我。”

“啊……”身后传来了与前方全然不同的强烈快感，瘙痒处终于得到了回应，让卡卡西漏出了轻微的呻吟。Omega的身体早就期待着这一刻，贪婪的后穴经不起刺激，早已变得湿润，带土的两根手指就在处按压抠挖着，灵活的手指不断地戳刺，带出粘腻的水声“唔……带土，哈”但是不够，还想要更深一点，更……“带土…哈…可以了……我…唔..”还不等卡卡西说完，带土又戳进了一根手指。

“我说过了，卡卡西，别着急。”

“唔……哈”

扩张显得格外漫长。直到卡卡西彻底适应了带土的三根手指在身下进出后，带土才猛然把手指从卡卡西身体里抽出来。强烈的空虚感瞬间席卷了卡卡西，让卡卡西不满地扭动起来。身后滚烫的气息让卡卡西知道，那根滚烫的物事就在穴口，却迟迟没有动作。他微微移开手，“…带土？”只见带土伏在他颈间，一手便制住了卡卡西的手臂，“让我看到你的眼睛，卡卡西。”沙哑的呼唤瞬间蛊惑了卡卡西的心神。

“嗯唔——”话还没有说完，带土便将分身圆润的头部挤进了湿热的后穴中。带土丝毫不显得着急，一点点地变着角度慢慢进入。敏感的身体早已蓄势待发，却被带土慢悠悠的动作折磨着，硬是让人感觉差着一点便能达到高潮。

强烈的快感与被吊在半空的难过在无法思考的大脑中交织缠绕，消磨着卡卡西最后一丝理智。他感到心脏快要跳出喉咙，头被快感逼得要爆炸，体内本该得到激烈爱抚的地方却一直无人问津。被爱欲笼罩的双眼被泪水充盈着。呻吟中染上了哭腔。

“呜唔……不要、啊、这样，带土”恳求中带着丝丝颤抖，“呜——带土……难受......快一点，进到里面……”

“唔。”带土自己也忍得难受，可是却偏偏不愿意随了卡卡西的意“可是太快了，笨蛋卡卡西肯定一下就射了。”他故作委屈的埋怨道。

“唔、哈……哈……”卡卡西难耐地扭着胯，多次的欢愉让两人都知道敏感点明明就在眼前，可是带土却偏偏不愿触碰，在碰到致命的深处前还停了下来。“呜呜呜……你动……你动。”

“啊！那我有一个好主意，待会儿我就动好不好？”带土夸张地安慰着。

卡卡西根本无法考虑带土说了什么，“嗯……好……呃、啊啊啊不要！不要！”卡卡西被突然的快感与折磨冲击着哭喊起来。

在听到卡卡西一声嗯的同意后，带土又将手覆上了卡卡西的分身，在卡卡西还未消化到抚摸的快意前，一根坚硬的木刺便顺着带土的拇指侵入了卡卡西的出口！

“看，这样就不会射了。”带土带着满意的口吻，腰向前狠狠地一撞，重重地撵上卡卡西的敏感点。在重重地碾压过后，又开始了一次比一次沉重深入的抽插。

Omega的身体早已经不能承受任何刺激，在带土初触碰到那一点时，卡卡西便不可抑制地弓起腰，可怜的分身在空中不停地颤抖却无法发泄。前往极致巅峰的通道被拦腰截断，卡卡西只能在恐怖的快感中盘旋，在粗暴的冲撞中，泪水、涎水不受控地从眼角，嘴角落下。

带土的体力一直很出色，他像是有用不完的力气，一刻不停地在卡卡西体内冲撞。他知道卡卡西体内的每一个敏感点并变着角度、变着方式不停戳弄，迅猛的攻势让人无法招架，将身下人的呻吟撞个粉碎。

“啊！哈啊……啊唔…..哈呜……”随着带土的冲撞，肉体击打的声响、体液挤溢的声响、卡卡西淫荡的呻吟声在房间里回荡。“不要、唔、不要带土……让我射，啊！……我想射……让我射.....呜......”他在快感中无助地哭泣着。

“唔、”带土专心致志地操弄着卡卡西，他松开抓着卡卡西的手，转而握住肌肉匀称的细腰加大力度更快地动作起来。“不行。”带土凑近卡卡西耳边温柔地宣布着酷刑，“卡卡西说只能一次的，我在兑现着诺言啊。不然卡卡西会生气的。”他一边残酷地攻击着卡卡西最柔软的地方，一边轻轻地用舌头舔去那只妖冶的写轮眼中留下的泪水。

“呜唔…….哈——”卡卡西像是离开水的鱼，拼命呼吸着，“不用了……不、不一次也可以……“

“嗯？什么？”带土明知故问道。

“哈，放开我...啊哈唔...带土……让我射……多少次都可以……带土...”卡卡西艰难地抽气。他放弃了，他将双手环上带土的脖颈，附到他耳边说着让人羞耻的话。快感已经要把他给逼疯，就算不用脑子想也知道，这样下去带土也不会放过他的。

“这可是卡卡西自己说的。“带土等的就是这一句。他麻利地把手覆上龟头收回了木遁，挺腰将粗大的分身再一次重重碾向卡卡西的敏感点。

“啊啊啊啊啊！“积蓄已久的快感从那一点喷薄而出，卡卡西紧紧地抱着带土，胯部不由自主地向带土的下腹一下下顶弄，分身颤抖着射出了浓稠的精液。带土的双手也环上了卡卡西的背部，感受着温暖柔软的小穴颤抖着骤然紧缩，贪婪地吮吸着自己粗大分身的快感。

射过精的卡卡西将头搭在带土的肩上，眯起眼睛享受着高潮的余韵，失神的眼里流露出情欲得到满足的平静。泪渍仍未干，红肿湿润的唇在月光下闪着水润的光，逐渐平复的喘息声是深夜中让人动心的乐章。扭过头的带土看到的便是这一派妖娆景象，身下的分身不由又涨大了一圈。

看着卡卡西从快感中惊醒的带土发誓，这不是什么宇智波牌傲娇，真的是身体自己动的！相信我！

（下）

宇智波-旗木的床上不存在诚信，旗木卡卡西懂，被卡卡西耍了无数次的宇智波带土更懂。取胜的关键在于，在占取优势时绝对不能让卡卡西说出除呻吟外的任何话。

而alpha的出众体力以及深埋在卡卡西体内的巨物是带土的绝对优势。

体内的肉棒突然胀大一圈，卡卡西从满足的宁静中惊醒，感觉自己的肠道几乎快被撑破了，阴茎与粘膜过于紧密的贴合让他感到害怕，下意识的收紧不仅没能让体内的异物出去反而让两人结合得更加紧密，液体溢出的声音收聚起不曾散去的情色气氛。

“喝——”卡卡西绷紧肌肉深深吸了一口气，他是真的很累了，“不、带土！等等......”

被带土圈在怀里的卡卡西无力地抓着带土的头发向后扯，酸软的双腿在带土的腰侧胡乱挣扎。白皙柔软的腿根内侧皮肤摩擦着带土的腰胯，双腿的运动在交合处引起细微的震动，温柔乡内胀得快爆炸的命根子被爱人绞得死紧。

一边叫停却一边勾引你的alpha，怎么可能停得下来？！带土挺身将性器送入更深处，吻上卡卡西水润红肿的双唇，将卡卡西的话统统堵在嘴里。

“唔——！！”迷乱的呻吟被淹没在二人的唇齿中，带土感到身下人突如其来的战栗，交合的甬道处不断分泌出粘液的同时缓慢蠕动着，给自己的茎身做着世界上最温柔舒适的爱抚，最顶端的伞帽处，正在被另一圈软肉束缚着，吸吮着。狭窄的蜜穴似乎有着无穷的吸引力，吸引着熟悉的访客，让人想闯入得更深。他知道自己撞开了卡卡西的生殖腔。

突如其来的剧烈快感让两人都招架不住，带土忍着射精的冲动不再动作，将顶端抵在最深处的小口，专注地舔弄着卡卡西的唇、齿、舌、上颚，最后卷起卡卡西的舌头，退回了齿关。他开始小幅地摇摆着胯部，旋转着自己的性器，就像他的舌头在恶趣味地顺时针碾过卡卡西的口腔一样。

最无防备的内腔被突然打开玩弄，本能的恐惧与熟悉的信息素带来的安全感在矛盾中交织成乱麻。年轻omega的颤抖越发剧烈，卡卡西再次紧紧地拥抱着带土，妄图获得精神上的安抚，身体却被再一次卷入情欲的深渊。带土一边亲吻着，一边欣赏着伴侣清明的双目逐渐再次沉沦于情欲，泛红的眼角再次闪起水光。过于迷人，过于诱惑。

他放过卡卡西的嘴，在终于解放的剧烈喘息中凑近卡卡西的耳边，深嗅着卡卡西清冽的信息素味道，呼出滚烫的气息。

“怎么可能停得下来。”

他双手托着卡卡西的背，腰部用力挺身，带着怀里的卡卡西坐了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”身体被重力牵扯，湿软的肉穴正正坐在了如同烙铁般滚烫的肉棒上，仿佛要将囊袋都收入其中，那根让人失去理智的柱体进入到了前所未有的深度。“不要！不要在里面！会......会...”跪坐在带土怀里的卡卡西被过于剧烈的快感拉回了现实，窄小而脆弱的最深处被粗暴地打开，恐惧的炸弹在脑中引爆，一片空白，只想逃离。他慌乱地撑起身体却被带土从腋下抬手扣住肩膀死死地往下按去。

“啊哈唔！......啊呜......呜......”重重地坐在硬挺的小带土上，整个伞部都挤进了最美妙的幽深蜜穴中。每一次进入都能挤出甜腻的体液，每一次抽出都伴随着那处的附着与挽留。卡卡西被带土禁锢着，他只能向后弓着身体，接受带土一次次地侵犯。可怜的分身不停地哭泣，美妙绝伦的酥爽让他窒息，几乎无法发出任何声音，只能如同溺水者般拼命呼吸。

软成一滩水的身体任由带土摆弄，不受控的刺激折磨着卡卡西疲惫不堪的神经，“啊——哈啊...呜呼......太、深唔......”头开始隐隐作痛，肆虐的愉悦却不能停下，泪水溢过眼眶，顺着姣好的下颚滴落。“不行...了...带土......哈...”卡卡西艰难地发出沙哑地声音，在带土听来却是最好地鼓励，他轻声安慰着。

“不要、了......带土...带土...求求你......不要呜呜呜”

“就快了。卡卡西，就快到了。”带土在做爱时的声音格外温柔而可靠。

又持续抽插了几十回，带土的阴茎抖动着再次进入生殖腔，卡卡西知道他终于要射了。

下一瞬间，仍旧挂着眼泪喘息的卡卡西却突然用不知从哪来的力气剧烈挣扎起来，“不行！不要在里面！会怀孕的！你答应过......唔啊啊啊不啊啊”带土却置若罔闻，一手扣紧卡卡西的腰再不让他动弹，一手按上卡卡西的后脑让他伏在自己肩上张嘴狠狠地咬上了卡卡西的腺体。

蓬勃的肉棒在生殖腔中成结，扣住娇小的穴口再容不得挣扎，滚烫浓稠的精液冲打着脆弱的肉壁。后颈和身体深处传来的双重极致快感让累极的omega近乎崩溃，泪水毫不吝啬地连珠落下。卡卡西觉得自己快死了，血管像是被热得扩张融化，血液流动的声音、心脏跳动的声音在耳边无比清晰，意识仿佛被抽离出身体，眼前的景象显得不那么真实。

成熟精壮的alpha积蓄了大半个月的欲望多得吓人，一波接着一波的精液将omega抛入高空不得落下，肚子里五脏六腑似乎都被搅得乱七八糟，胸闷让人难受地喘不过气。总是透支体力的卡卡西知道，这是过于疲惫的结果。

都说了很累了。都说了不做了。说好了只一次，说好了不在里面。极端的快感下铺垫着强烈的不适，情绪变得敏感的omega感到一阵阵的委屈，顺着带土的手把头深深埋在对方的肩窝中，任由他舔舐着啃咬过后流血的腺体，止不住地发出轻轻的抽泣。

捕捉到耳边轻微的声音，带土吓了一大跳。虽然不是第一次把卡卡西操哭，但卡卡西不是爽到叫个不停就是一点声音都没有，像这样如同幼兽般的呜咽是从来没有过的。带土的心猛地揪紧。结还没有解开，带土只能草草地检查结合的地方没有出血，又检查了一遍卡卡西身上确实没有受伤的地方。

要是伤在看不到的地方就更麻烦了。带土手忙脚乱地用双手托住卡卡西的脸，靠着他的额头逼着他与自己对视。

“卡卡西怎么了？哪里疼吗？不舒服吗？你是不是又受伤了？你先别哭，先告诉我好不好？”卡卡西久久不肯回答，带土只能压下内心的紧张，尽量温和地轻声说着。

生理上的抽泣无法停止，巨大的羞耻感在被快感融成浆糊的大脑中胡乱搅和。被生殖腔中传来的快感与不适折磨着，卡卡西在带土手中不断地摇头，什么都不想说，也不知道该说什么。带土急切的目光却如同酷刑，逼着他回应。

“呜唔...嗝...呜呜...为什么还没结束......快结束！”卡卡西胡乱说着。“嗯唔呜......快结束......”摆着一张让人疼惜的脸却用孩童时期霸道的口气说着无理的话。

带土松了口气，他感觉到挂在自己身上的人身体不经意地抽搐着，看来是真的累坏了，心里不禁又是好笑又是心疼又是后悔。

早知道就多等一天，他叹了口气，将卡卡西抱紧在怀里，手一下一下地拍打着卡卡西的背，“好。好。结束。结束了。”

结慢慢解开，耳边的呼吸慢慢变得平稳，怀里的身体逐渐放松。

深夜，猫头鹰咕咕的轻响终于能够传到屋子里。

卡卡西睡着了。

实际上带土真的只做了一次，卡卡西真的做了不止一次，但是两个人都食言了。

\----------------  
当带土把热粥端进房间时，卡卡西已经拿起了刚刚自己倒好的温水，另一只手上抓着一颗药丸。

“长期服用避孕药可导致头痛、晕眩、信息素分泌失调、不孕不育、高血压、动脉硬化、肝功能异常并有可能诱发血栓性疾病。”用报告一般的平淡语气一口气说完，卡卡西将药扔进了嘴里咽了下去，眼神死死地盯着呆愣在门口的带土。

眼见着带土的脸越变越黑，硬是走到床边稳稳地放下了碗才在卡卡西面前手舞足蹈地像是要掐着他的脖子让他把药吐出来。卡卡西没在怕的，一脸坚定地看着带土手脚乱挥。最后带土也没能下手，恶狠狠地抓起桌子上剩余的避孕药，结印一把火烧成了灰烬。

没转头卡卡西就从神威里掏出另一板被撕掉标签的药片。

“你竟然把避孕药藏在紧急医疗包里！”带土控诉道。  
“你把避孕套都扔了！”

带土被噎得砸着自己的手直跳脚，末了只能把顽固的恋人按在床上给他按摩泄愤。

“不生了不生了！打死我也不生！”带土暴躁地喊道。

闻言的卡卡西却呆了呆，将头慢慢埋在了枕头里，“不、也不是不能生……”闷呼呼的嘟囔让人听得不真切。

“啊？”卖力地给卡卡西按着腰的带土愣了愣。

“你、现、现在世道太乱了，等木叶稳定下来了……那、也不是不行。”说完，卡卡西耳根都红了。

于是暗部司令官携新上任的宇智波火影每天都在勤奋工作着。  
苏妲己祸国殃民，卡卡西济世安邦。  
可喜可贺可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 应该大概是半年前，由于xx原因屏了lof说AO3随缘见，现在才发现，我没有在AO3发哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 如果你现在看到了，还愿意看完，那就真的是缘分了


End file.
